High and Low
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: ·Spoilers for Turn Left and Stolen Earth· ·Oneshot· She'd searched for him for months. And now, she'd found him.


**Summary**: ·Spoilers for Turn Left and Stolen Earth· ·Oneshot· She'd searched for him for months. And now, she'd found him.

Massive massive spoilers for Turn Left (4x11) and Stolen Earth (4x12). If you haven't watched those episodes and continue reading, don't blame me when you get spoiled. Also mentions of some things happening in the fourth series anyway.

I'm guessing this has been done to death already? (snerk)

* * *

**High and Low**

By Dark Ice Dragon

Searching

* * *

Rose had been searching for the Doctor for months. She'd been on so many other worlds, so many different parallel worlds but she hadn't seen even a hair of the Doctor. Nothing. She'd seen so many incidents, sometimes arriving too early, sometimes too late; sometimes she'd hear whispers of the Doctor, but most of the time, if he'd ever been there, no-one knew just exactly what he'd done. She'd tried to find him by locking on to his unique energy signature and hack into the closest monitor or screen to him, but he usually wasn't there (she'd seen the TARDIS though, a few times, and seeing that alone made her want to travel with the Doctor even more) or had his back to her (typical of him, really).

Then she'd landed on a parallel Earth where the Doctor had _died_. She couldn't believe it. He couldn't die. He _couldn't_.

"What happened? What'd they find?" she said breathlessly, trying to deny it in her head. "Sorry," -she realised the person maybe didn't know she was talking to her- "did they find someone?"

"I dunno," the other woman said, sounding faint. "A bloke called 'the Doctor' or something."

_No._ "Where is he?" She had to hope, hope that this was just a parallel Doctor -but she knew only one Doctor existed in all the parallel worlds- because she needed him. Everyone did.

"They took him away." The other woman looked at her in concern, seeing her stunned expression. "I'm sorry, did you know him? I mean, they didn't say his name," she said, trying to be comforting. "Could be any doctor."

He never gave his name. "I came so far." And then to find him this way…

"I - it could be anyone."

Rose looked at the woman, _really_ looked at her. She'd seen so many different faces but hers stuck out. Why…

They'd met before. On a night like this. On a night _exactly_ like this. "What's your name?" The question had come out nearly as a demand.

"Donna." Donna looked more wary now. "And you?"

"Oh, I was just…" Something moved in her vision. "Passing by." There was a sort of haze gripping Donna's shoulders. "Shouldn't even be… here." It moved and Rose tried to focus on it. "It's just… wrong." It didn't completely sharpen, but the parts that she _could_ see… "This is so wrong." She didn't know if she was talking about the alien or the Doctor.

She'd left soon after that, feeling like she'd had more direction in a long time. She helped the universe back on to its original course and then tried to find the Doctor again.

This time, it was easier with two signatures to track; they found the right place, the right time. But no Doctor, no Donna.

She'd watched as old and new faces talked on the laptop, not knowing she was there, listening, existing, but then he'd appeared. He finally appeared. He hadn't changed one bit either.

Now she was standing there, only a long stretch of road between them… and he still had his back to her, she thought in exasperation. A few seconds later, he turned around and the look of complete shock on his face nearly made her laugh. Then she was running, running towards him, and he running towards her.

They were so close when she saw something move in the corner of her eye.

No… Not when she'd looked for so long!

"EXTERMINATE!"

A flash of blue. The Doctor glowed green and fell.

Rose ran up the last few feet after Jack had blasted the Dalek. "I've got you." Please hear me. "I missed you." She heard a sigh and she cradled he head in her hand. "Look, it's me." She didn't know how long she'd wanted to say that to him to his face but now…

"Rose," he said weakly, smiling. He grimaced in pain. "Long time no see."

She'd searched for him for months. And now, she'd found him.  


* * *

**End. **


End file.
